


The Dare

by yourfavoritedissapointment



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Shy" Iwaizumi Hajime, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blackouts, Bokuto Koutarou if you squint, Dare, Drunk Oikawa Tooru, Drunken Shenanigans, Flirty Oikawa Tooru, Gay Panic, Hungover Oikawa Tooru, Inspired by Twitter, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Nice Guy, Kuroo Tetsurou if you squint, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Wants Death, Recreational Drug Use, Twitter, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavoritedissapointment/pseuds/yourfavoritedissapointment
Summary: Makki, Mattsun, and Oikawa have a long standing tradition: once they start to get drunk, they dare each other to do something stupid, embarrassing, or borderline illegal.Makki and Mattsun dare Oikawa to flirt with the person in the room most likely to reject them, which seems easy enough. Until the guy flirts back.--Idea comes fromthis tweetfrom the wonderful @lqiwaoi on Twitter. The stuff her mind comes up with is NEXT LEVEL, go drop a follow for incredible IwaOi (and others) brainrot
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 19
Kudos: 205





	The Dare

_These fuckers will be the death of me_ , Oikawa thinks to himself, downing the rest of his solo cup with a grimace and placing it on the first flat surface he can find. But, a dare is a dare, and Oikawa Tooru never backs down from a dare. So that’s that how he ended up making his way through sweaty bodies over to the guy on the dirty couch.

He’s not even sure how this tradition started, probably some time back in high school, when it would just be the three of them sharing a couple beers his sister had snuck in for them. 

_“I dare you to call Ushijima and tell him you regret not going to Shiratorizawa.” Makki had said through a giggling fit._

_“Absolutely not. What the fuck, Makki. That’s too far.” Oikawa nearly dropped the beer he had been lifting to his lips._

_“What, is the Great King a chicken? Too bad, I was willing to clean the gym for you next week if you did it.” Makki smirked, knowing he was egging Oikawa on. Mattsun walked back into Oikawa’s bedroom, pulling out a lighter and a small joint from his pocket._

_“What did I miss?” He opened the window, and sat down with a groan, flicking the lighter with his thumb._

_“Oh, Oikawa was just about to call Ushijima and confess his undying love for him.”_

_Oikawa slapped Makki’s arm, “No! Makki just dared me to tell Ushiwaka that I regret not going to Shiratorizawa, like that would ever happen.” He flipped his hair out of his eyes, and crossed his arms._

_Mattsun put the joint to his lips, lighting the end and breathing in deep. He held his breath, passing the joint to Makki, “Do it pussy.” he said on his exhale. Unfortunately for Makki, this caused him to cough out a laugh, ruining his drag and making his eyes water._

_Oikawa just rolled his eyes, “Even if I wanted to, it’s cute that you think I even have his number.”_

_“Oh, that’s no problem” Mattsun said simply, “I do.”_

_The two boys turned to stare at him as he took another hit from the joint with a shrug. “What?”_

_Makki turned back to Oikawa, “Doesn’t matter, now you have to do it.”_

_Oikawa pouted and took a long drink of beer, “Fine, but you two owe me.” He took the number from Mattsun, dialing quickly before he backed out._

_Makki leaned over to Mattsun, pushing up against his side, “I don’t think he knows how dares work.”_

_Oikawa could hear them snickering as the phone rang. He was praying to every God he could think of that it would go to voicemail, but instead the line clicked and he heard the deep voice of Ushijima. “Hello?”_

_“Uh, hi.” Good one, Oikawa, very cool._

_“Who is this?” Oikawa could almost picture Ushijima on the other side of the phone, eyebrows furrowed together. He wanted to punch him._

_“Uh,” Again with the uh’s Tooru, you’re doing so well. “This is Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru.” Now he wanted to punch himself. Of course Ushiwaka knew who he was. Fucking idiot._

_“Hello, Oikawa. May I ask why you are calling me at,” it sounded like he pulled the phone away from his face, “nearly 11pm?”_

_Shit, was it that late already? Makki was red in the face from trying not to laugh loud enough for Ushijima to hear, and Mattsun had a smooth smile on his face, eyes already starting to droop._

_“Yeah, I was just calling to, uh, say that I, uh” This was going considerably worse than he imagined. “IshouldhavecometoShiratorizawa.” He said it in such a rush, hopefully Ushijima couldn’t understand him._

_“Huh,” Ushijima paused, “Well this is not how I expected you to tell me this but -” Oikawa hung up the phone and threw it across the room. He grabbed the joint and took a long hit. Makki was on his back, in a fit of hysterics._

_“I fucking hate you guys.”_

That’s how it had gone for the past few years now; they would start drinking and one of them would dare another to do something stupid, embarrassing, or borderline illegal. Makki and Mattsun loved to gang up on Oikawa to harass him, especially if there were cute (straight) boys around. But, Oikawa had lost his sense of shame a long time ago, being best friends with those assholes, so these days he barely even flushed when he was dared to go chat up a DudeBro™ or “misplace his pants” in a room full of drunk college kids. Actually, thinking back, that one did embarrass him pretty badly, after Mattsun “accidently” spilled his drink on his boxers making it look like he pissed himself until he relented and was forced to drunkenly tell Kageyama he was the better setter in order to get his pants back. 

He was called Piss Pants Guy for the first three weeks of classes.

Today, though, he was able to keep his pants on. His dare came from Mattsun in retaliation for making Makki go up to a pretty girl in the room and ask if she sold feet pics. She slapped him. When Makki came back, rubbing his cheek and glaring at a howling Oikawa, he had stretched up to whisper in Mattsun’s ear. That was cheating; you couldn’t give a dare back immediately to the person who dared you, but Oikawa was too preoccupied wiping his tears to notice. 

“Oikawa,” Mattsun’s low smooth voice cut through the haze of whosoever basement they were currently in, the tone drawing Oikawa’s attention immediately, body already filled with trepidation. “I think you need to get knocked down a peg tonight.” He smirked, bushy brows sitting low over his eyes. 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going. Those two always seemed happiest when they fucked with him. They also found joy in “humbling” him, like that’s even possible. Oikawa knows he is gorgeous, and could pull anyone, and when some rejected him, it was clearly their own problem, not his. 

“Fine,” Oikawa took a long swig of his drink, “do your worst, Mattsun.” He let his smile turn smug, promising himself that no matter what the dare was, he would hold his head high and not let them see it bothered him, with or without pants. 

“Go flirt with the guy that is most likely to reject you.” Mattsun looked pleased with himself, but Oikawa just rolled his eyes. Like that was hard, they were in a frat basement full of annoying straight guys who need to defend their masculinity. He could probably close his eyes and walk into someone who would reject him, but he wasn’t looking to get hate crimed tonight, so he scanned the room. 

There was a blonde guy playing beer pong that seemed like he would be pissed if anyone even came near him… nah, too aggressive. He wouldn’t even get a chance to flirt properly, and knowing Makki and Mattsun, they would say it didn’t count.

He saw a guy with a backwards baseball cap that he sorta knew from classes; he was nice enough, but Oikawa didn’t want it to go around that he tried to get with someone from his major, and failed. 

He knew a few guys that he had played intramural volleyball with and they were by the keg. Oikawa was pretty sure they were into dudes, but were both in relationships, so that could be safe. But they were LOUD, and Oikawa didn’t need Dumb and Dumber broadcasting his rejection to the entire party, even if he didn’t care what they thought of him. 

His eyes settled on a guy who was sitting on a dirty couch, nursing a beer. Oikawa had seen him in some of his electives before, and knew this guy would be pretty easy to fluster. He was stoic, but whenever he got called out, the prettiest flush would creep up his neck. One time, he made a really good point in class, but when the teacher pushed him, suddenly his tough-guy face started to crack and he backed down from his argument. He was sure that this guy was straight, but not the kind of guy to punch him in the face in the middle of a party, so Oikawa locked onto his target. 

“Him,” Oikawa gestured towards the guy, and looked back towards Mattsun and Makki for their approval. They looked at one another and smirked, then nodded in unison. It was creepy when they did that. 

_These fuckers will be the death of me_ , Oikawa thinks to himself, downing the rest of his solo cup with a grimace and placing it on the first flat surface he can find. But, a dare is a dare, and Oikawa Tooru never backs down from a dare. So that’s that how he ended up making his way through sweaty bodies over to the guy on the dirty couch.

He was pretty handsome, Oikawa noticed the closer he got, but that didn’t deter him in the slightest. This guy was clearly straight, aloof, and 100% not Oikawa’s type, well maybe 75% not his type, but still. Oikawa sauntered up and put a hand down on the arm of the sofa, “You look pretty lonely over here all by yourself, can I sit by you?” He batted his eyelashes, and didn’t wait for an answer before sitting down, one leg underneath him, body turned to face the man. “I’m Oikawa,” he turned his head, hair bouncing and giving the guy a sickly sweet smile. 

The guy looked over at him, eyeing him up and down once before turning his eyes back forward and taking a sip of his beer. Oikawa was transfixed on the way his Adams apple bobbed as he swallowed. Okay, maybe this guy was a bit more than “pretty handsome”. 

“Iwaizumi.” The guy said back. His voice was deeper than Oikawa remembered hearing in class, with a nice grit to it. A voice he could almost imagine feeling all over his skin, sending a slight shiver through his back. The guy - Iwaizumi - must have noticed the movement and looked back at Oikawa, stretching his arm, his _big_ arm, over the back of the couch.

Oikawa leaned in, placing his hand softly on Iwaizumi’s leg. “Iwaizumi, huh? That’s a nice name.” He smiled again, and watched as Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the movement of his hand. Oikawa wanted to get this over with already. 

“Thanks… I got it from my dad.” Iwaizumi responded, eyes dragging back to Oikawa’s face. Oikawa let out his most flirty giggle, really laying it on thick, so he could get rejected already and go back to his stupid friends. 

“You’re so funny, _Iwa-chan_ ” The guy rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn’t say anything, or back up to get Oikawa out of his personal space. “I’ve seen you around before, did we take a class together?” Oikawa tilted his head again, leaning in more, and flashing him The Smile. The Smile that has gotten “straight” guys to take him to dirty bathrooms and push him to his knees before. Oikawa didn’t think this guy would do that, but he needed to get his point across. 

Instead, Iwaizumi leaned in closer, eyes scanning over Oikawa’s face, taking him in. 

“Cute.” Iwaizumi gave him a smirk, a gorgeous, panty dropping smirk. Oikawa ripped his hand back from Iwaizumi’s leg, leaning so far back he could feel the arm of the couch digging into his spine. Iwaizumi chuckled, lips pressing to the mouth of his bottle. Oikawa should not be looking at his lips. This was bad, very very bad. 

Iwaizumi leaned closer to him, and with nowhere to back up to, Oikawa was forced to stay put. He was so close, he could smell Iwaizumi’s cologne. It smelled nice; musky, and a bit like pine. “What are you drinking?” Iwaizumi smiled again, and lifted his free hand to brush a piece of Oikawa’s hair behind his ear. 

Oikawa felt his eyes go wide, pretty sure his mouth was hanging open, not his cutest look. His face was hot, staring into this guy's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of… gray? Green? Oikawa couldn’t tell, but he also couldn’t look away. This was way more embarrassing than just getting rejected. His brain was about three steps behind in the conversation, and there was an awkward pause before he even realized Iwaizumi had asked him something. 

“Like I said... cute.” Iwaizumi stood up, “I’m going to get you a beer, I’ll be back.” Oikawa sat frozen for a second, watching Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders walk away. Once his brain caught up, he shot up from the couch and scurried back to where his friends were standing and watching.

Makki was hanging on Mattsun’s shoulder, laughing his ass off. “Oh my Gods, Oikawa, that was painful to watch.” He barely got the words out between laughs, pleased at how flustered Oikawa looked. 

“Okay, okay!” Oikawa put his hands up, in surrender. “I did it, let’s go.” 

Mattsun looked at him suspiciously, “That didn’t look like a rejection, Oikawa, I don’t think you did the dare.”

“No, no, no. I did it. Now let’s _go_.” He turned around and ran face first into Iwaizumi. 

“ _Iwa-chan!_ ” Oikawa squeaked, “Hi, uh, we were just leaving, sorry!” 

Iwaizumi just looked at him, handing him a beer, and then moving to stand next to him. He was standing close, so very close, and Oikawa held his breath, trying his best not to inhale the delicious smell coming off the man next to him. 

Iwaizumi reached his hand out to Mattsun and Makki, “I’m Iwaizumi, you’re Oikawa’s friends?” They shook hands and Oikawa pouted. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would be calling them his _friends_ after tonight. He was looking the other direction, so he started when he felt Iwaizumi’s arm wrap around his waist. Oikawa’s face was beet red, he could feel it, and even if he couldn’t, the look Makki was giving him would have been a dead giveaway. Mattsun and Iwaizumi started chatting, and Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi’s hand stroking his hip. He took a long drink of beer, sputtering and coughing afterwards. He hated beer. 

“You alright?” Iwaizumi said into his ear, breath tickling him. Oikawa shivered again, feeling Iwaizumi’s voice so close to him. 

“Great!” Oikawa’s voice was high and tight, and if he made it through this night, he was going to kill Makki. He took another sip of beer, just to do something and not think about how he could feel the warmth of this man all the way up his body, and _definitely_ not think about how good he smelled, or looked, or how nice his voice was, or _fuckkkkkk_. He must have made a face, because Iwaizumi leaned in close again, “I did ask what you wanted, but you didn’t tell me, so I had to guess. You don’t have to drink it, if you don’t want it.” 

Oh, so he was considerate, too. Great. 

“We were thinking about leaving,” Mattsun said, and Oikawa was immediately grateful for his true friend, because clearly Makki was just a piece of - , “if you want to come with, Iwaizumi.” Nope, nevermind. They were both terrible, awful people, who he would never associate with again. 

“Sure, you want to head to the bar down the street?” Iwaizumi took another swig of his beer. Makki clapped his hands together, looking excited. “Oh, that new one that opened up a couple months ago? We have been wanting to go check it out, right Oikawa? Didn’t you just tell me you would have rather gone there, tonight?” It was true, but that was before stupid Iwaizumi and the stupid fucking dare.

“I mean,” Oikawa was frantically thinking of a way to get out of this. He was tired? It wasn’t even midnight. He had homework to do? That was stupid. He had to... water his plant? This was not working. “Fine.” Iwaizumi smiled at him again, and Oikawa felt his knees tremble a little, but he rolled his eyes and turned, moving to leave the party. Before he could take two steps, though, he felt a hand wrap around his, pulling to guide him through the people. 

When they got outside, Iwaizumi was still holding his hand. Oikawa pulled it away, crossing his arms like the pouty brat he knew he was. Iwaizumi shifted, letting Makki and Mattsun lead the way. He lightly smacked Oikawa on the ass, and whispered to him, “You started this, pretty boy, remember?” He put his hands in his pockets, and kept walking without a glance behind him. 

Oikawa was dumbstruck. If this is how he wanted to play it, fine. Oikawa would play, too, and he would win.

\--

They walked into the bar, which was busy, but not packed. The four headed to a table, Iwaizumi guiding Oikawa with a hand at the small of his back. “I’ll get the first round,” he said, as the others sat down, “what does everyone want?” He addressed the group but didn’t take his eyes off of Oikawa. Oikawa pursed his lips and flipped his hair. “I want tequila, Iwa-chan, and not the shitty stuff either.” If he was going to make a fool out of himself, he might as well get drunk doing it. 

Iwaizumi walked away, and when Oikawa looked up, Mattsun and Makki were staring at him. “Tequila makes you horny, what the fuck are you trying to do.” Mattsun said while Makki pretended to gag at the thought. 

“This is all your guys’ fault, not mine. I am just reaping the benefits.” Oikawa took out his phone, ignoring his “friends”. 

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi before he saw him, his body pressing up against Oikawa’s as he moved past him to sit. Oikawa froze, fingers still tapping through Instagram stories blindly. Iwaizumi set their drinks down, and slid Oikawa both a mixed drink and a shot. Oikawa looked up at him, licking his hand and pouring salt onto it. “No lime, Iwa-chan? Rude.” He licked the salt, and threw back the tequila shot. It went down smooth, it really was good. But once he set the glass down, Iwaizumi was there, holding out a lime wedge to him with a smirk on his face. Oikawa leaned towards him, and sucked on the lime without breaking eye contact. He could see the effect it had on Iwaizumi, so he leaned back into his seat, feeling proud of himself. 

“Good enough tequila for the princess?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice a little lower than before. Oikawa didn’t dignify him with a response, rolling his eyes instead.

\--

The amount of free tequila Oikawa was throwing back was directly proportional to the digression of the night. It only was about 45 minutes later that Oikawa realized he was drunk, and that Iwaizumi was very, _very_ pretty. So he told him.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa whined, “you’re so pretty.” 

“Yeah, Drunkykawa, you told me that already.” 

Oikawa was leaning on his shoulder, ignoring him. “AND you smell good. Why do you smell so good?” His filter was officially gone. Iwaizumi’s hand was on his leg, rubbing comforting circles through his jeans. Oikawa let his eyes slip shut for a minute, just relaxing. 

But then, Oikawa gasped loudly, grabbing the attention of the table, “Do you know what would be a great idea?! Dancing! Let’s dance!” He jumped up, stumbling a little into Iwaizumi’s ready arms, “Iwa-chan, dance with me!” 

Iwaizumi looked to Mattsun and Makki, “Is he always like this?” They just shrugged in response. 

“I mean, yeah, kinda. But you should probably just listen to him because he will not stop” Makki tilted his head to Oikawa pulling on Iwaizumi’s arm “ _that_ until he gets what he wants.” Mattsun nodded solemnly.

Iwaizumi stood, pulling Oikawa into his arms, “You want to dance with me, pretty boy?” Oikawa nodded his head up and down so quickly he gave himself a bit of a headrush. “Okay, then let’s dance.” Oikawa’s grin lit up his face, tripping over his feet and pulling Iwaizumi to the dance floor. He stopped suddenly, letting his back fall into Iwaizumi’s chest, and turned back to the table. 

“You guys, too.” He pointed to his friends who sighed and got up to follow them. 

Dancing with Iwaizumi was nice. He was warm and sturdy, able to hold Oikawa up as he danced around. His hands were on Oikawa’s hips as he leaned his head back to rest on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you reject me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa was pouting again, eyes glassy. 

“Reject you? What are you talking about?” Iwaizumi turned Oikawa around in his arms, moving his hands to hold Oikawa’s face. “You’re really drunk, we should get you home.”

“Oh ho ho, Iwa-chan is trying to take me home?” Oikawa was trying to tease, but his voice sounded wrong in his head. Everything was starting to get fuzzy, and not in a good way. He stopped dancing, but everything kept moving. He looked at Iwaizumi, trying to get his bearings, but there were too many of him to figure out which one to focus on. “Iwa-chan stop moving, you’re making me dizzy.” Something like worry crossed the multiple Iwaizumi’s faces, but Oikawa couldn’t quite make it out. 

Iwaizumi was talking to him, but Oikawa’s head started pounding, everything sounding like it was underwater. He closed his eyes, and even the blackness of his eyelids was swimming. “Iwa, I don’t feel good.” He tried to say. He was pretty sure Iwaizumi was still talking to him when everything went black.

\--

Oikawa could hear people talking, but the sound was just a buzz in his head. He was in front of a toilet, was he still at the bar? His stomach flipped and he felt his body tighten before he stopped hearing anything.

Oikawa woke up with his cheek on a bathtub, in a bathroom he didn’t recognize. But his stomach was turning again as he grabbed for the toilet. Everything went black.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was laying on a towel on the floor, and someone was trying to tell him he needed to take a shower. He closed his eyes again.

He smelled cleaner, and it made his head hurt. Someone was helping him up, and out of his clothes, but he really couldn’t move for himself. He should have been afraid, but his thoughts were still all jumbled, and trying to think hurt, so he just let himself be led to a seat and felt warm water running over his face. 

\--

Oikawa opened his eyes. The room he was in was dark, and quiet, thank the Gods, but he wasn’t ready to move yet. He turned his head, and saw a mess of dark hair next to him. Shit, he didn’t remember anything. He patted the bed looking for his phone, wait, whose bed was this? Where was he? He sat up with a start, which caused his empty stomach to lurch. He put his hands over his eyes, what the fuck did he do last night? He took a mental inventory of his body; his head was being ripped in half, his stomach felt like it was inside out, and his knee hurt, but other than that his body felt okay. 

Whoever was next to him rolled over, “Oikawa? Hey, Oikawa, are you okay? Are you going to throw up again?” The voice was deep and husky with sleep. He knew that voice, but from where? He slowly turned his head, and was met with the handsome face of the guy from the dirty couch. Pieces of the night started coming back to him, as he dropped back to the pillow. The party, the dare, the bar, the _tequila_ , oh Gods, the tequila. He leaned over, stomach rolling at the thought of alcohol. He felt a warm hand on his back. 

“Do you want me to help you back to the bathroom? I figured you had emptied yourself out, but if you need to get sick again, please try and make it in the toilet this time.” 

He laid back down, and the hand on his back moved to rub gentle circles on his stomach. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa's voice was raspy and his mouth full of cotton. He tried to swallow, but couldn’t make his throat move right. Iwaizumi reached over him, grabbing a glass of cool water from the nightstand and helped Oikawa take a small sip. 

“You okay?” Iwaizumi’s face was pinched with worry, and Oikawa couldn’t help but think about how cute he looked. Oikawa nodded slowly, laying back down and pulling the covers up to his face. The pillow smelled good, like shampoo and musk and pine. 

His brain was moving far too slowly for his liking when he pieced together that he was in Iwaizumi’s bed, wearing what he could only guess were Iwaizumi’s clothes. 

“Um, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa started, feeling his face heat up. “We didn’t, ya know…” His voice was small. 

“Fucking an unconcious person isn’t really my style, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said, his words tinged with hurt. “I like loud and enthusiastic consent.” 

Oikawa buried his head under the covers some more, embarrassment wracking his body. “Sorry, I just don’t really remember anything.”

“It’s fine.” Iwaizumi said with a clipped voice. He pulled the blanket down from Oikawa’s face, eyes softening. “Just, go back to sleep. We can go get something to eat and talk about last night when you wake up again.” He laid back down, arms raised to rest behind his head on the pillow. Oikawa scootched over a bit, tucking himself into Iwaizumi’s side. 

“Is this okay?” It wasn’t above a whisper, but he knew Iwaizumi could hear him. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi dropped one arm, slinging it protectively over Oikawa. “This is fine.”

Oikawa started drifting back to sleep, feeling safe and warm, when he forced himself awake enough to say, “Oh, and Iwa…” he nuzzled his face into Iwaizumi’s chest, “thanks for taking care of me.” Iwaizumi just grumbled, moving his hand in a soothing pattern up Oikawa’s side. 

\--

Oikawa was going to die. If the hangover didn’t get him, Iwaizumi would. When Oikawa woke up again, it was because of the warmth being moved out from underneath him as Iwaizumi got out of bed. By the time Oikawa managed to crack his eyes open, Iwaizumi was coming back into the bedroom, wearing only a pair of shorts, that were riding low on his hips. He had no shirt on, leaving his strong, muscular abdomen on display. He looked heavenly. 

“Are you the angel of death, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s throat hurt as he spoke. “Please tell me you are here to put me out of my misery.” He shifted up in the bed so he was sitting against the wall. He was wearing an old, threadbare t-shirt and shorts, both belonging to Iwaizumi. He looked down at himself, pulling the soft fabric of the shirt between his fingers.

“Unfortunately, no.” Iwaizumi laughed and it sent a throb through Oikawa’s head. Iwaizumi noticed his wince. “Sorry,” he said in a quieter tone, “you have to live through this hangover as atonement for your sins.” Iwaizumi made his way next to the bed and handed Oikawa some painkillers and a cold sports drink.

“Drink it slowly,” he hummed, petting through Oikawa’s hair as he sipped. “Your clothes are in the dryer, I had to wash them last night.” Oikawa looked at him questioningly. “Honestly, Oikawa, you don’t want to know.”

Oikawa blushed, the heat feeling uncomfortable on his pallor face. Iwaizumi pulled a sleeve of crackers out of his pocket, handing them to Oikawa as he sat back in bed. “Here, move” Iwaizumi directed, wedging himself between the wall and Oikawa, so Oikawa could lean back into his body. “Eat.”

“Iwa-chan, I don’t think I can…” 

“You can, and you will. You puked all over my fucking bathroom last night, eat the damn crackers,” his voice got quieter as he leaned in to whisper into Oikawa’s ear, “for me, please?” 

Oikawa opened the crackers and nibbled on one slowly, trying not to gag. He felt Iwaizumi’s body heat behind him and his hands stroking down his sides. He would have been very comfortable if it wasn’t for the hangover.

“So,” Oikawa started, taking another small sip of his drink. “What… what happened last night?” Iwaizumi chuckled into his hair, the sound vibrating through his body.

“Well, you got trashed, begged me to dance with you, and then promptly started to pass out. I took you to the bathroom where I had to keep trying to convince the bouncer that no one was in the stall _dying_ , so I struck up a conversation with some guy, he was cool. By the time the bar was closing, I had to physically drag you out, and I couldn’t find Makki or Mattsun, so I took you back here. I sent them a text on your phone, though, so at least they would know you were alive.” Oikawa was shrinking in on himself. “Then you made an awful mess, and I had to keep shaking you awake so you didn’t choke on your own vomit. I wanted to put you to bed, but you were absolutely disgusting. So, I helped you rinse off, and threw your clothes in the laundry and put you to bed. I’m guessing you know the rest.”

Oikawa felt like he was going to evaporate on the spot with how embarrassed he was. He met this guy maybe 12 hours ago, and he already has ruined his reputation with him. Iwaizumi was nice, and he would never be able to show his face around him again. 

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan.” Oikawa kept his eyes downcast as he kept nibbling on his crackers. He felt Iwaizumi rest his head on his shoulder and wrap his arms fully around his torso, making sure to keep a light hold on his still squirming stomach. 

They stayed in bed most of the day, alternating between resting and talking until Oikawa was feeling like he could eat something and keep it down. They ordered food, and Iwaizumi brought it into the bedroom once it arrived.

Oikawa stole one of Iwaizumi’s leftover fries, “So then they dared me to go flirt with someone who would reject me.”

“So you picked me? Why?” Iwaizumi was lounging on the bed, still shirtless, eyes trained on Oikawa.

“Well, you looked straight but approachable! And I didn’t feel like getting knocked the fuck out by some homophobe so I picked you.” 

“Me? Straight?” Iwaizumi chuckled and bonked Oikawa over the head. “Yeah, no. You got me wrong there, Dummykawa.”

“I mean I know that now!” Oikawa kicked Iwaizumi in the leg. “But honestly, being beat up may have felt better than this hangover.” Oikawa groaned and laid back down next to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi started running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair again, “Do you really think that? Would you have rather picked someone else?” Oikawa snuggled into Iwaizumi’s side, humming. 

“I don’t know, Iwa-chan, you’re kinda mean.” He smiled as Iwaizumi pulled on some of his hair. “No, I think it turned out alright.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi kissed the top of Oikawa’s head, making Oikawa blush again and hide his face in Iwaizumi’s chest. “I think it turned out alright.”

\--

From: Unknown Number  
_Hey pretty boy, want to go out tonight? But, only if you promise not to puke all over me again._

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter! @yourfavoriteao3, and don't forget to thank @lqiwaoi for putting this story into my head! <3


End file.
